They Need To Shine Too
by rosslynchdramaseeker
Summary: Ross has let the fame go to his head. He is not the same Ross he was. But then he notices. Notices how much his actions have affected his family. In an finale attempt to change their lives for the better. He may lose his in the process. One-Shot :) (In Ross' POV up until the end. )


**Ok so this is just a one shot that just came to me all of a sudden. I know I have to update my three other stories cause it's been almost 3 weeks but after this I will. I promise :) I hope you guy's like this random little one-shot! **

* * *

You may know me as Ross Shor Lynch. Austin on Austin & Ally, Lead singer in R5. I have had all the success I wanted and more. Maybe just a little too much more then I should have. You see, I never meant for it to happen it just did.

My family. They seem to be shadowed over by me. They act like it doesn't bother them but I know. I hear them talking. I see the tweets that people send them. Some say I have become arrogant, fame obsessed, too oblivious to see what is really important. And they are right. It was never really something I noticed until now. Let me paint the scene.

_The airport. Going to Australia for promotions to various things and a R5 gig. Everyone was sitting around the gate. Nothing much was going on. That was until this swarm of girls ran up to me. Just me. Not even acknowledging the rest of my family. They start freaking out. Wanting pictures, autographs, etc. I do so, but then for some damn reason I think to get my phone out and make a short keek. Nothing special. Filming the fans around me. But then I turn with the camera and start to talk to Riker. He tries to act all happy and says sup when I talk to him, but before he could say anything else, all the girls start to scream again. As Fangirls do. I smiled a little but glanced at Riker, then at Rydel, Rocky, Ryland, and finally Ratliff. They all look annoyed. Hurt. Sad. I didn't think anything of it. _

You see that's where the oblivious to what's really important bit comes in.

_Anyway, I finished the keek right as it was time to board. The girls complained about me having to leave. I did a head nod at them and turned back around to go to my family. All of them looked like they could take my head off. I still just brushed it off. _

And you know the best part of that? I thought they were just jealous of my fame. Arrogance at its finest.

_After we boarded I posted the keek. Instantly my mentions blew up. Shortly after we ascended into flight, luckily our plane had Wifi so I was able to read what people were saying. Most were "LUCKY GIRLS!" or "I WAS THAT WAS ME!" or "Ross looks so cute" but then suddenly, there was this one comment. It read "Look how sad Riker and all the others look. Ross, I love you but you shouldn't make your family feel like they are left out."_

and that was it. I got this feeling of being pushed into this new reality. It was all shown to me. My family was being pushed down while I was riding high. My perfect, well seemingly perfect, life was just woken up by the loudest wake up call to ever been heard. My brothers and sister have been feeling like they aren't so loved as me. And my fame had gotten to me. Bad. You know those stories of all these stars letting the fame and success go to their head and they change so much that no one recognizes them? I was that person now. The only difference is, I realized it. But to me, the damage is already done. Doesn't mean I wont try to fix it.

The story didn't stop there though. Let me show you.

_So there I was, sitting window seat beside Ryland and Rocky, feeling like someone just punched me, hard, taking the air from my body. I could feel my breathes getting heavier. I knew there were tears slipping down my cheeks. All the sound was driven away, leaving me with this white noise. Nothing. I turned my head towards the window, trying to keep everyone from seeing my 'breakdown' if you will. But I guess when you are gasping for breath, people take notice. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I leaned forward gently, but the hand held me in place. My face was turned around, bringing my face to face with Ryland, with Rocky leaned forward. I could see them talking but nothing reached my ears. Ryland was shaking me. Rocky hand his hand on my leg. I slammed my eyes shut, trying to gain control. Suddenly all the noise I had been blocked from swarmed at my ears. I gasped, pulling my hands to my ears. Leaned forward all the way to where my head was laying between my legs. The last thing I head was "Ross! Oh my god. Are you okay?"_

Up until that point everyone thought I was unbreakable. But when you really looked at it, my whole image, my whole way of thinking, my everything, was just a skin. And when I was shown what I needed to see, it was like a snake, shedding it's former self. I was now that snake, only I didn't feel new again. I felt beaten, worn, scared, not me anymore.

Anyway, I was now passed out at 10,000 feet in the air. I guess there must have a doctor on our flight, he checked me over and said I was fine. His guess was I just had some random panic attack, possibly from being so high in the air. Everyone wasn't shocked and just agreed. You may not know but I have a fear of heights. Not bad, but if the only way for me to life was to skydive out of a plane. I would rather die.

So skip around a little, to the last few days we were in Australia. I was totally different. I didn't speak out of turn like I always do, I only took pictures with fans if one of my family members was in the picture as well and only took a few by myself with certain fans, I was kinder to everyone, and even at our show I toned myself down, making sure everyone got the spotlight instead of me. I think I was starting scare my family a little, but they never questioned it.

But you know just because I was different doesn't mean the 'Rossians' as their called were. They were furious at me. I was losing followers left and right. I had fixed what I hated about my life only to be twisted up with hate. Sure there were a huge amount of fans who were loving the new me, but that only goes so far. And when these other 'fans' started spamming not just me, but Riker,Rocky,Ratliff,Rydel, and Ryland with hate. Nothing was how it was suppose to be.

The best part was my family was happy about me changing my ways for about 2.2 seconds. Now they resent me even more then they did before.

Tonight was one of those nights. You know those ones where you are getting put down no matter what you say. Here's what happened.

_I was laying on the hotel room bed. Alone. That was me a lot lately. Everyone was mad at me. All I was trying to do was fix the mess I had made before. But then these fan attacks started happening and everything just spiraled down. My eyes were fixed on the white ceiling, the world was calm. I wished I could just lay there forever.  
_

_"I am serious. I am just about done with that prick." I shot up from the bed when I heard voices coming from outside the room. I stepped lightly over to the door, cracking it just enough to see everyone but our parents sitting around the living space of our hotel suite. _

_"I know me too. I don't know what game he is playing at by I don't like it at all." Riker spat with anger._

_"Though I hated everything about Ross before, I didn't get all this hate. I got love because true fans were there for us. But now none of that matches this." Ratliff sighed._

_"What about that so called panic attack? I really felt bad for him. I thought he was gonna die, but now I kinda wish that-" Ryland stopped when he caught a glimpse of my hair poking out from the crack in the door. Everyone turned around, seeing it too._

_"Ross, get out here. We know you are there." Rocky said, anger coursing thorough him.  
_

_I sighed. Well here goes nothing I thought as I slipped out into the open. Everyone was throwing daggers at me._

_"I didn't mean to-" I was cut off by a slap to the face by Rydel. I gasped in pain, pulling my hand to my throbbing cheek. I went to respond but something told me to stay quiet._

_"Ross we're done with your bullshit. Why does everything always have to be about you?" Riker yelled._

_"I-" I cut myself off. Not knowing what to say. It really had become about me again. I wanted everything to be different, but it was worse._

_"You know Ross, I could handle all your stupid fucking fans not knowing who we are but I will not stand here another moment and get all this bull because you thought you were doing us a favor. You are a stuck up, arrogant ass, who thinks of no one but himself. Things would've been so much easier if you had just never of been born." Rydel screamed, tears rolling down her face in streams. Everyone looked shocked. They hated everything that has happened but they didn't want me to not be here. More or less. _

_" I hope you get all that you want Rydel. I hope the world shines a spotlight on all of you and away from me. I am sorry I am so terrible that you wish I never existed. I was born so that dream is shot, but I will give you the next best thing." And with that I left.  
_

Now I sit here. Writing this. I wished I could tell them this, but I feel it is something that needs to be read. I walked into the on suite bathroom, sitting in the corner of the shower. I never wanted it to end like this. But what good am I to them anyway? They are gonna be so much better off. They never needed me. I was just some prick that would take what was rightfully theirs.

I grabbed one of Rydel's razors and began pulling it apart, releasing all the blades. There is just one more thing to do before it all ends. I write my reasons. Cliches might be what they are but at a time like this, I feel it fits.

Cliche done. I fold it in half and write R5Family forever on it, setting it on the rim of the tub.

I twiddle the 4 blades in my hand. When this kind of thing happens you don't feel anything. You just do. And that's what I did.

7 cuts on both wrists. All representing my family. I split the blades up, two in my right hand and two in my left. I take on last look at the world. Then I do it. I stab all four blades into my wrists. One. At. A. Time. I wanted to make this so painful. I wanted to feel the pain my family felt because of me. I had to feel it. I needed to feel it. And I did feel it. It was like a thousand needles piercing your skin. You want to scream in agony. But you can't. It is like an addiction. You want the pain to stop, But it wont. Only after a while everything goes numb. That's when you know it's over. The sounds are muffled. The rooms are spinning. Your heart it beating until it just can't anymore. Sometimes you hear that one person coming in to check on you. But to their shock, you are so dead nothing will ever save you. See Rydel screaming, falling to her knees. I am only able to catch the sight of everyone running in. They all are looking at me in horror. I feel my arms slip down, one catching on the note, staining it with blood. I feel the presence of hands on my but I can't feel them. My eyes flutter open and closed again and again. Each time I see more and more tears. I know this hurts them but I had to do it. My body starts to go limp, starting with my legs, then my shoulders, my chest, I know this is really it. And for a moment, only a small moment. Everything rushes back to me, sight and hearing. I look at my family falling apart beside me. I don't know how I am still alive, but I know it will fade soon now. I feel the note being pulled from underneath my arm, covered completely with my blood.

This note read.

_"I can see you now. Screaming beside my broken body. Nothing seems real anymore does it? Like it is all a dream? Unfortunately it is not. You might be wondering why it happened? It is simple. I am just a prick. A no good person. A terrible brother. Someone who never saw what was most important until I couldn't turn it around again. I tried. I failed miserably. But in me doing so, you all will have to spotlight's you deserve. I never deserved anything I got. I know if I wasn't born life would've been better. But I sadly cannot change that fact but I am able to do what I know to be right even if it doesn't seem like it. You all are so much more talented and better people then I would ever be. Use that. I want to be able to watch from above and know that I was what brought you down and that once I was gone you can truly shine. I love you all so much, even though I never showed it. Be the stars I know you can be. All I can think to say is "They Need To Shine Too" Goodbye everyone. Don't morn my sorry excuse for a person. Be happy you have a chance now._

_Love,_

_Ross Shor Lynch_

"And there you have it. The story of my brother. Ross Shor Lynch. The whole time he was trying to make us happy. The truly missed understood soul." said Rydel, watching the flames singe the papers, turning the story to ashes.

* * *

**So that was it. I hope it made sense. And mostly I hoped you enjoyed it. 3 updates coming soon! Thanks for reading Lovely's :D  
**


End file.
